Notre Terre, notre Loi
by Tagath
Summary: La reine Métalia vient d'être vaincue, mais déjà d'autres adversaires approchent avec la ferme intention d'éliminer les guerrières de la lune et de tuer Manoru. Autrefois le prince Endymion les aurait trahi, il doit en payer le prix...
1. prologue

**Notre Terre, notre Loi**

Disclaimer : pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas de blé dessus… enfin, en réalité, certains personnages sont ma création propre, mais je pense que personne ne s'en soucie.

Note : cette fic a lieu après la mort de Métalia, mais avant l'arrivée de Chibi Bunny. Je ne suis pas arrivée assez loin dans le manga pour me permettre d'écrire sur ce qui se passe après le volume quatre… notez aussi que j'utilise les noms de l'édition française du manga.

Prologue

Les guerrières riaient et souriaient. La terrible reine Métalia était morte, elles n'avaient désormais plus rien à craindre de sa part. Le temps des combats étaient terminé, elles allaient toutes redevenir de simples adolescentes jusqu'au jour où elles retourneraient dans leur royaume du Millenium d'Argent ou plus probablement jusqu'à l'apparition d'un nouvel ennemi qu'il faudrait détruire. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux larmes de joie, au soulagement.

Il y avait pourtant mille choses dont elles auraient pu s'inquiéter. Mis à part Bunny, elles ne pouvaient plus se transformer pour l'instant. Il leur faudrait de nouveaux stylos. Il faudrait aussi qu'elles s'habituent à vivre avec tous les souvenirs de leur précédente vie qui avaient refait surface durant la bataille. N'oublions pas Motoki qui, désormais, connaissait leur véritable identité. Elles lui faisaient toute confiance cela dit, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une source d'inquiétude.

Confiantes en l'avenir, elles repartirent chez elles, discutant avec animation de tout ce qu'elles venaient de vivre, de ce qu'elles vivraient encore. De temps à autres, Manoru leur répondait, mais il était clair qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. La Terre, sa planète, venait de passer à côté de l'annihilation totale et d'une certaine façon, elle l'avait sentit. Les guerrières de la Lune avaient pour mission de protéger le système solaire, et autrefois la Terre n'avait été pour elles qu'une colonie, rien de plus. Si la Terre avait dû être sacrifiée pour la sauvegarde des autres planètes, les anciens souverains du système solaire n'auraient pas hésité un instant avant de la détruire. Lors de cette attaque qui avait détruit le Millenium d'Argent plusieurs siècles plus tôt, la reine avait certainement envisagé cette possibilité, mais il devait être déjà trop tard. Une chance.

Les guerrières de la lune protégeaient le système solaire, leurs planètes respectives aussi, mais qui protégeait la terre ?

Manoru s'efforça de chasser ces sinistres pensées. Après tout, aucun danger ne menaçait sa planète pour l'instant, et la Terre était la planète d'adoption des guerrières. Tout irait bien. Une ou deux fois pourtant, il eut la désagréable sensation d'être épié, surveillé, par quelque chose ou quelqu'un de pas foncièrement sympathique… Mais lorsqu'il se retournait un instant, il ne voyait rien que des rues vides et la lumière des réverbères.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Bunny. Tu as l'air ailleurs !

Il lui sourit mais ne répondit pas et posa une main sur sa taille. Tout irait très bien désormais, il en était certain.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Dans l'ombre, trois silhouettes regardaient les guerrières, leur princesse et son prince s'en aller, victorieux. Elles étaient à peu près certaines que le prince avait senti leur présence, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir. C'était un traître, il n'avait plus la moindre autorité envers ces trois personnes, du moins, c'était ce qu'elles avaient décidé depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, demanda la plus grande. Ce sont bien elles ?

- Elles ont l'air tellement jeunes ! acquiesça la plus petite. Pas génial, pour des guerrières. Regarde-moi ça, ce serait tellement _simple_ de les tuer maintenant ! Est-ce qu'elles se rendent au moins compte de leur vulnérabilité ?

La troisième ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses compagnes étaient aveuglées par la haine, elle savait leur jugement faussé. Même maintenant, les guerrières restaient fortes d'autant plus qu'_elles_ au moins étaient au complet.

- Tu es plus jeune que ces filles, Spider, dit-elle finalement. Ça ne te rend pas vulnérable pour autant, que je sache.

- Ma situation est différente, je suis née pour être une combattante, je ne fais rien d'autre. Ces gamines sont des nullardes, on devrait leur régler leur compte tout de suite !

- Non, nous attendrons. Combattre des adversaires diminués va à l'encontre de notre honneur, Spider, je ne tiens pas à tomber au niveau de Métalia ou Béryl.

Spider voulut protester, mais la plus grande des trois lui fit signe de se taire. Leur chef savait ce qu'elle faisait, inutile de l'énerver. _Surtout_, ne pas l'énerver, tout le reste était secondaire.

** §§§§§§§§§§**

les reviews font toujours plaisir aux auteurs, même si ce n'est que pour dire "c'est de la merde" ou "la suiiiiiiiiiiite", ça prouve que quelqu'un s'est au moins donné la peine de lire, et je n'en demande pas plus.


	2. araignées et serpents

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon est la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec son œuvre. Les Tenshi sont ma propriété personnelle, si vous désirez les emprunter, demandez-moi avant.

Note: il est possible que les caractères des Sailors ne vous semblent pas bien respectés... si ce devait être le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler! Je travailler à partir du manga où les caractères sont difficiles à saisir le plus souvent, et à partir de la série live où les filles sont assez différentes... si vous pensez que certaines choses ne collent pas, faite-le moi savoir!;)

Chapitre 1 : araignées et serpents

Bunny était en retard. Rien de surprenant à cela en vérité, Luna se serait plutôt étonnée du contraire, mais aujourd'hui était un jour important, le premier jour d'école de l'adolescente en temps qu'élève de troisième. Et en la voyant courir dans tous les sens pour se préparer, la chatte songea que sa princesse allait bien se débrouiller pour se faire punir dès la reprise des cours.

Par chance, les pronostiques de Luna se révélèrent faux, puisque la jeune fille parvint à entrer dans sa salle de cours juste avant que le professeur Sakurana –qui était une nouvelle fois son professeur principal –n'arrive à son tour, accompagné par une fille que Bunny n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était petite et avait des traits européens, mais sa peau était d'un noir d'encre avec des reflets un peu bleutés, son épaisse chevelure d'un blanc étincelant et ses yeux d'un rouge profond. Bunny se demandait si cette nouvelle était réelle, et surtout réellement humaine, une interrogation commune au reste de la classe à en croire la façon dont tous fixaient cette drôle de fille.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le professeur. Je vous présente mademoiselle Thuata Dannan, qui nous arrive de France, et qui restera quelques semaines dans notre classe. Je vous demanderai à tous d'être très polis avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Dannan, vas t'asseoir derrière Tsukino pour l'instant, je te changerai de place si elle parle trop.

Thuata planta son regard sur Bunny qui essaya de se faire toute petite, soudain mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Cette fille aux cheveux blancs était vraiment très étrange et avait quelque chose d'assez inquiétant dans sa façon d'être, probablement son impassibilité inhumaine.

Lorsque midi arriva enfin, Thuata se mit soigneusement à l'écart des autres élèves pour déjeuner, et même Bunny, toujours prête à lier connaissance en temps normal, n'osait pas l'approcher. Cette fille était vraiment trop étrange, et de toute façon elle ne savait peut-être pas très bien parler japonais. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le matin, se contentant de dévisager tout le monde, comme si elle voulait les jauger.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre, murmura Naru en la regardant. Je me demande ce qu'elle mange…

- Il paraît que les français mangent des grenouilles et des escargots, la renseigna une fille. Et aussi beaucoup de fromage qu'ils mettent sur des tartines et qu'ils trempent dans leur café !

-Beurk !

La conversation passa alors sur les habitudes alimentaires des étrangers, surtout celles des européens, et Thuata passa bientôt à la trappe.

Ce pourrait d'ailleurs être la description générale de l'intérêt qu'on lui porta. Les deux premiers jours son étrange apparence attira les regards, mais elle était si discrète et renfermée qu'elle fit bientôt partit du paysage. Deux semaines après la rentrée, on ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, à part Bunny qui aurait aimé qu'elle soit placée ailleurs que derrière elle, car elle se sentait nerveuse en songeant à son regard rouge braqué sur sa nuque.

Quinze jours après la reprise des cours, Thuata se retrouva cependant de nouveau au cœur de toutes les conversations. Comme toujours, elle était arrivée un quart d'heure plus tôt que nécessaire, mais juste avant la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours une immense fille entra dans l'enceinte du collège Jyuban, expliquant qu'elle devait absolument donner quelque chose à Thuata. Cette dernière arriva en courant, et eut l'air fâché en voyant la grande fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur. Tu ne t'es donc toujours pas trouvé de travail, bonne à rien ?

- Parle-moi autrement, s'il te plait. Je suis venue t'apporter ton déjeuner, c'est tout.

- Trop aimable, répondit sèchement Thuata en lui prenant des mains la boite contenant son déjeuner. Maintenant, dégage. Je ne veux pas être punie par ta faute.

- Pauvre petite chose. N'oublie pas qu'on va au théâtre ce soir.

Et sur ces mots, la fille repartit au moment où commençaient les cours. Jusqu'à midi Thuata fut tranquille, mais à la pause du déjeuner tout un groupe de fille de leur classe, dont Naru, s'approchèrent de la petite française pour la bombarder de question.

- C'était qui, la fille de ce matin ?

- Ma grande sœur, Maryam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande ! Et puis, vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas !

- J'ai été adoptée.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec elle ? Elle a l'air très gentille pourtant !

Thuata se permit alors un sourire, le premier qu'on lui ai vu.

- Elle n'est pas si gentille que ça. Et puis, c'est notre façon de nous dire qu'on s'aime. Elle déteste qu'on lui dise trop de choses gentilles, ça la gêne terriblement. La chose qui l'énerve le plus au monde, ce sont les filles qui veulent être amies avec tout le monde, qui sourient tout le temps.

Elle braqua alors ses yeux sur Bunny qui se sentit rougir. Visiblement, la petite française partageait les sentiments de sa sœur vis-à-vis des gens trop souriants.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous au Japon, ta sœur et toi ? demanda quelqu'un. Vos parents travaillent ici ?

- Nos parents sont morts il y a deux ans, répondit Thuata d'une voix neutre, et maintenant je vis avec Maryam. Elle est mannequin, elle est venue ici pour faire des photos pour un magazine, malheureusement ça a été reporté. Mais elle est tombée amoureuse du Japon, alors elle a décidé que nous resterions ici quelques temps. Elle a parfois de drôles d'idées. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'aime pas tellement ce pays, il y a trop de grandes villes, c'est bien trop pollué.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres filles de protester, elle sortit alors un livre qu'elle ouvrit, signalant ainsi que de son côté, la conversation était finie.

Le lendemain, les sailors se retrouvèrent au Crown pour discuter et pour jouer un peu. Plus exactement, Bunny jouait et les autres parlaient d'une étrange attaque qui avait eu lieu la veille dans un grand théâtre de la ville.

- Des filles de notre classe en parlaient ce matin, expliqua Ami. La représentation s'est déroulé normalement pendant un moment, puis soudain des araignées et des scorpions se sont mis à sortir de partout… la française, Thuata, y était justement, elle a dit que les gens hurlaient.

- C'est plutôt bizarre, soupira Mako. Des araignées… beurk, ce sont de sales bêtes !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, repris Ami. Je me suis renseignée… Sur place, la police a trouvé un mot adressé à Tuxedo Kamen qui disait que le moment était venu pour lui de payer sa trahison. C'est plutôt étrange, non ?

Les filles acquiescèrent, surtout Bunny qui voyait mal son Manoru adoré trahir qui que ce soit. Elles commencèrent donc à parler d'autre chose, à savoir deux garçons plutôt mignons qui venaient d'entrer, lorsque Luna arriva en trombe, l'air paniquée.

- Dépêchez-vous, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre au centre commercial ! Des araignées et des serpents sortent des moindres trous et s'attaquent aux gens, c'est très étrange !

** §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Assis au second étage du centre commercial, en haut d'un escalier, Spider s'amusait comme une folle. Elle adorait voir ses petites protégées rappeler à ses misérables humains qu'ils étaient en nette infériorité numérique. Il y avait sur Terre bien plus d'araignées que d'être humains, et ne parlons pas des insectes, les véritables maîtres de cette planète. Et ces imbéciles à deux pattes se croyaient supérieurs, simplement parce qu'ils marchaient debout et avaient des mains… ridicule.

- Tu me fiches la trouille quand tu souris comme ça.

Spider se tourna vers sa camarade assis par terre et la regarda avec un air d'excuse sincère. Contrairement à elle, Snake était presque entièrement humaine, et elle n'aimait pas autant torturer ses semblables. Ou plus exactement, elle se montrait plus sélective dans le choix de ses victimes, privilégiant ceux qu'elle appelait des déchets.

- Je suis désolée de te faire peur, soupira Spider. Dis, elles arrivent bientôt, ces fichues sailors ? Je m'ennuie…

- Nous sommes déjà là ! annonça une voix dans son dos.

Les cinq guerrières se tenaient face à leurs nouvelles ennemies, prêtent à attaquer s'il le fallait.

- Tiens, les cruches ont débarqué, se moqua Snake. Mais il n'y a que vous ? Ou est Tuxedo Kamen ? Caché dans un coin, à attendre que vous ayez fait le boulot à sa place ? Ce serait bien son genre.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour nous débarrasser de vous ! s'écria Sailor Moon. Nous sommes les guerrières de la Lune, et si c'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce qui se passe, nous devrons vous punir !

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Snake qui se leva alors. Elle était immense, plus grande que Makoto, et Sailor Moon ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

- Tu as peur, petite guerrière ? railla l'immense jeune femme. Tu as raison. Après tout, nous sommes les offensées ici. Nous ne voulons que faire notre devoir, et éliminer les forces maléfiques qui nous menacent.

- En d'autres termes, vous, expliqua poliment Spider.

- N'inversez pas les rôles ! s'emporta Mars. C'est vous qui attaquez ces innocents !

- Tel est le devoir des Tenshi. Des endroits comme celui-ci perturbent le fragile équilibre de cette planète… Les villes sont une plaie, elles étouffent la Terre, volent leur espace vitale aux plantes et aux animaux. Nous devons les détruire.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ! décida Sailor Moon. Cette ville est la notre, nous la protégerons !

Snake sourit d'un air mauvais et se mis en position d'attaque. Elle n'avait pas espéré une confrontation si rapide, et la seule idée de tuer Sailor Moon de ses propres mains la réjouissait d'avance, mais elle aperçut soudain quelqu'un à quelques mètres d'elles, et elle comprit aussitôt le message. Le chef ne voulait pas de combats pour l'instant. Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Spider, et su qu'elle aussi avait vu. Et qu'elle était au moins aussi déçue, peut-être plus.

- Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, promit Snake. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un préfère que vous viviez… mais vous n'aurez pas toujours autant de chance, petites guerrières. Et la prochaine fois, amenez donc Tuxedo Kamen… Lui arracher le cœur serait un délice, la plus douce des vengeances.

Et sur ces mots, les deux Tenshi disparurent, tandis que les animaux qu'elles contrôlaient retournaient se cacher dans les ténèbres auxquelles ils appartenaient.

- Vraiment étrange, murmura Sailor Vénus. Je me demande qui elles sont réellement…


	3. morsures contagieuses

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon est la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec son œuvre. Les Tenshi sont ma propriété personnelle, si vous désirez les emprunter, demandez-moi avant.

Gaby : la demande de pas laisser cette fic inachevée, c'est en référence à ma tendance à pas finir mes fics ? Mais c'est juré, celle là je la finirai, et je rebosse aussi sur mes autres ! C'est bô, la motivation.

chapitre deux : morsures contagieuses

Luna et Artémis avaient été catégoriques : avant ce jour, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de personnes nommées Tenshi. Mais comme ils l'admettaient eux-même –du moins, comme l'admettait Artémis –ils n'avaient pas connaissance de tout ce qui existait dans l'univers. Et puisque ces deux filles semblaient en vouloir tout particulièrement à Manoru, le plus simple était encore de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, annonça-t-il. Peut-être des filles que j'ai contrariées à l'époque où je me déguisais en Tuxedo Kamen sans savoir pourquoi…

-Sûrement des admiratrices secrètes, se moqua Minako. Ou peut-être des ex à toi avec lesquelles tu as été infidèle ! Je serai toi, Bunny, je me méfierai.

- Oui, peut-être qu'elles sont amoureuses, et qu'elles veulent reprendre leur bien ! surenchérit Rei.

- Elles veulent lui arracher le cœur, rappela distraitement Makoto. Les filles amoureuses ne font pas ça en général.

- Les amoureuses éconduites sont prêtes à tout ! protesta Minako.

- Je plains les garçons dont tu pourrais tomber amoureuse.

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça voyons !

- Vraiment ?

- Si mon petit ami me trompait, lui arracher le cœur serait encore trop gentil…

Il y eut un long moment de silence après cette déclaration, et Makoto préféra changer de conversation.

- Tiens, Motoki ne vient pas nous voir ? s'étonna-t-elle. D'habitude, il nous rend toujours visite quand nous sommes dans le quartier général…

- Ce serait trop risqué, expliqua Ami. Il a une employée qui l'aide un peu… Une européenne qui se cherchait un petit boulot pour quelques semaines. Elle est très grande, et plutôt jolie… Motoki doit être content de l'avoir avec elle.

Les autres filles se tendirent aussitôt. Toutes, à un moment ou un autre, avait eu le béguin pour le gérant de la salle de jeu, et cette nouvelle employée était une rivale avec laquelle il fallait désormais compter.

- Si on allait la voir ? proposa Minako d'un air innocent. Je voudrais savoir si elle est aussi jolie que tu le dis… simple curiosité.

- Nous devons parler de ces Tenshi, protesta Luna. Ce n'est pas le moment de…

- On peut en parler tant qu'on veut, on ne sait toujours rien sur ces filles. Elles n'ont pas voulu se battre, je suis sûre qu'elles avaient la trouille en fait, elles ne sont sûrement pas si dangereuses que ça. Par contre, cette mystérieuse européenne représente une menace bien plus réelle…

En réalité, la nouvelle employée du Crown se trouva ne pas tellement les inquiéter. Elle était très grande, un peu plus que Motoki, et si elle avait un beau visage, elle avait un corps trop androgyne pour être séduisante. Bunny reconnut la sœur de Tuatha, d'autant plus que cette dernière se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Tiens, le gang des souriantes, se moqua la fille aux cheveux blancs en les voyant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- N'embête pas les clientes, la rabroua sa sœur. Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Maryam et je vais travailler ici quelques temps. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Elle leur sourit, et Bunny frissonna devant son visage si parfaitement dénué d'expression. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà croisé Maryam, sans savoir où exactement. Un instant elle se demanda si la jeune femme pouvait être l'une des Tenshi de la veille, mais elle écarta rapidement cette option ridicule. Quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux ne serait jamais allé perdre son temps en se faisant engager dans une salle de jeu.

- Vous n'êtes pas japonaise ? s'étonna Manoru.

- Non, française… mais j'aime mieux le Japon, on y fait des rencontres tellement plus… intéressantes.

Maryam sourit d'un air séducteur, et le jeune homme rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

- Je plaisante bien entendu, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai déjà quelqu'un, et même s'il n'est pas jaloux, j'aime mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

- Trouillarde, railla sa sœur.

- Toi, tu as des devoirs à faire il me semble ! Fiche le camp avant que je ne m'énerve !

Tuatha grogna un peu, mais finit par partir, rapidement imitée par les filles qui avaient, elles aussi, du travail à faire.

- C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence, marmonna Luna lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Bunny, dans la chambre de l'adolescente. La plus petite des Tenshi avait la même peau noire que cette Tuatha… et les même cheveux blancs. Et toutes ces choses étranges ont commencé depuis qu'elles sont arrivées.

- Tu crois que Tuatha pourrait être une Tenshi ? Elle a pourtant l'air d'une fille normale… enfin, presque. Moi ce que je n'aime pas, c'est sa sœur qui s'intéresse trop à _mon_ Manoru ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Juste parce qu'elle est mannequin… mais je ne la laisserai pas faire !

La chatte noire laissa tomber. Inutile d'essayer de discuter sérieusement avec Bunny…

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le lendemain, au collège, trois filles de la classe de Bunny, étaient absentes. Le jour suivant, il manquait sept élèves. A la fin de la semaine, plus de la moitié de la classe ne venait plus, dont Naru, et Bunny, inquiète pour la santé de son amie, décida de lui rendre visite.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, soupira la mère de la jeune fille en la laissant entrer. Naru était en train de faire ses devoirs, et tout d'un coup elle s'est effondrée… Elle avait une marque rouge sur le bras, et le médecin a dit que c'était une piqûre d'araignée… mais d'après lui, ce n'est pas une espèce qui vit normalement au Japon. Il paraît que beaucoup de gens sont victimes de la même chose… C'est très inquiétant, la municipalité devrait faire quelque chose !

Naru n'était vraiment pas en forme. Elle était très pâle et transpirait beaucoup. D'après sa mère, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre et délirait souvent. Comme elle dormait lorsque Bunny entra dans sa chambre, l'adolescente préféra ne pas la déranger et allait ressortir, lorsqu'elle vit dans un coin une petite tâche noire qui bougeait. S'approchant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une araignée et passé le premier instant de panique, elle l'écrasa impitoyablement. Le monde ne se porterait que mieux avec une de ces horribles bestioles en moins.

De retour chez elle, Bunny trouva son frère et sa mère armés chacun d'un balai et occupés à regarder dans les moindre coins d'ombre, l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'ai vu une énorme araignée noire dans la cuisine, rétorqua sa mère. Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit tant que cette horreur sera dans ma maison !

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'araignée lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, la mère de Bunny était malade à son tour, et elle avait sur le cou la trace d'une vilaine morsure d'araignée. Considérant qu'on leur pardonnerait certainement si elles faisaient l'école buissonnière en ce moment, les sailors décidèrent de se retrouver le jour même au Crown, à onze heures.

- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, signala tout de suite Bunny. Maman va vraiment très mal… C'est vraiment horrible !

- C'est probablement un coup de ces Tenshi, soupira Makoto. Les deux premières attaques aussi comptaient des araignées… mais on dirait qu'elles sont passé à l'étape au-dessus. Je me demande pourquoi elles font ça… Beryl cherchait de l'énergie pour ressusciter Métallia, mais ces filles semblent ne vouloir que la mort des gens…

-Peut importe ce qu'elles veulent, trancha Rei. Il faut les attaquer et les éliminer au plus vite, c'est tout. Si seulement on savait où elles se cachent…

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ça, annonça Ami. La plupart des victimes de morsures vivent autour du centre commercial qu'elles avaient attaqué… et le théâtre se trouve aussi dans ce quartier. Je pense que nous devrions retourner là-bas pour voir…

La proposition fut acceptée par la majorité absolue. Quand Ami proposait, les autres filles acceptaient sans réfléchir. En général, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Les cinq Sailors se rendirent donc au centre commercial, mais n'y trouvèrent aucun indice satisfaisant, jusqu'à ce que Sailor Mercury propose d'inspecter les sous-sols.

- Mais il y a sûrement pleins de sales bestioles visqueuses et rampantes ! protesta Sailor Moon.

- Tant mieux, c'est à peu près ce que nous cherchons.

Le premier sous-sol se trouva être étincelant de propreté. Les employés s'y rendaient régulièrement pour diverses raisons, et cet étage était donc régulièrement inspecté et nettoyé. Le second sous-sol en revanche n'était pour ainsi dire jamais visité, la moitié des lampes était totalement hors-service et comme l'avait craint Sailor Moon, toutes sortes de créatures pas franchement attirantes y avaient élu domicile. Les filles étant ce qu'elles étaient, elles poussaient un cri strident chaque fois qu'une araignée leur grimpait dessus, et Minako sauta dans les bras de Rei lorsqu'un gros cafard lui tomba sur la tête.

- Je veux partir d'iciiiiiii ! gémit-elle. Elles ne sont pas là, les timbrées, on ferait mieux de partir !

- Oh, mais si, nous sommes là, fit la voix de Tenshi Spider. Auriez-vous peur du noir, mesdemoiselles ? Comme c'est dommage… Nous, nous y sommes parfaitement à l'aise.

Les Sailors s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, soudain nerveuses.

- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? s'étonna Spider. Venez, approchez encore ! Vous êtes venues jusqu'ici… nous en sommes très heureuses. Autant en profiter et nous battre. En supposant que vous puissiez nous toucher sans nous voir…

- Attend, allume la lumière, ordonna Tenshi Snake. Tu te souviens ce qu'_elle_ a dit, toujours se battre avec honneur…

Spider poussa un profond soupir, et la seconde d'après, une lampe diffusait sa lumière au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sailor Moon songea que tout compte fait, elle préférait le noir. Ça lui évitait de voir les horribles araignées qui avaient commencé à l'escalader tranquillement. Snake sourit. Spider aussi, et elle tendit un bras en direction des Sailors.

- Moi, Tenshi Spider, souveraine des Arachnides, j'ordonne que ces filles soient toutes tuées, et que leur mort libère notre Terre !

Sailor Moon sentit une première morsure, puis une seconde et une troisième, et elle paniqua. Si une seule morsure avait pu rendre sa mère et Naru si malades, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que toutes ces araignées attaquant en même temps pourraient faire. Mars, la seule à conserver une partie de son calme, se concentra pour les attaquer à son tour.

- Akuryou Taisan !

Les Sailors sentirent les flammes leur lécher les jambes, et les araignées tomber sur le sol, irrémédiablement brulées. Un instant les deux Tenshi restèrent paralysées devant l'ampleur du désastre, puis elles éteignirent la lumière et prirent la fuite.

- Quelle bande de lâches ! gromela Venus. Dès que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, elles prennent leurs jambes à leur cou !

- Cette fois elles s'en sont moins bien tirées, ricana Mars. La petite n'a pas pu éviter les flammes, elle a une vilaine brûlure à la main… ça lui apprendra à lâcher ses horribles bestioles sur nous.

Le lendemain, toutes les personnes victimes des araignées étaient guéries et tous les élèves purent retourner en cours. Bunny remarqua que Tuatha avait un bandage à la main, soi-disant parce qu'elle était tombée de vélo. La coïncidence était troublante, mais Bunny décida de ne rien dire aux autres si elles ne le remarquaient pas d'elle-même, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.


	4. moments de calme

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon appartient à son auteuse, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Les Tenshi sont à moi, et j'espère bien me faire un jour de l'argent avec elles, mais c'est une autre histoire.  


Chapitre trois : moments de calme

Durant tout le mois qui suivit, les Tenshi ne firent plus parler d'elles, mais il restait clair qu'elles étaient toujours dans les parages, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du nombre croissant d'insectes, d'araignées et d'autres nuisibles qui infestaient la ville. Profitant de ce répit, Ami avait lancé des recherches sur leurs adversaires, et avait fini par découvrir que les Tenshi étaient connues en Europe où elles étaient actives depuis deux ans.

- Elles ont créé des problèmes là-bas, et maintenant elles viennent nous ennuyer ? Vraiment…

- Non, elles étaient des justicières connues en Europe, expliqua la surdouée. Elles s'attaquaient principalement à des industriels pas trop scrupuleux, et aux gens qui maltraitaient des animaux…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-elles devenues méchantes ? s'étonna Makoto. Et pourquoi être venue ici ?

- Aucune idée. Mais il y a autre chose… En Europe, elles étaient six, et pour l'instant nous n'en avons rencontré que deux. Il faudrait savoir si ce sont des renégates où si les six Tenshi sont nos ennemis… Qui sait ? Les quatre autres pourraient peut-être nous aider.

- Encore faudrait-il pouvoir les contacter, rappela Luna. Et même si nous pouvions leur parler, je n'aime pas ça… partons du principe que tous ceux qui se réclament des Tenshi sont nos ennemis, c'est encore le plus sûr.

Les Sailors se le tinrent pour dit, mais Bunny trouvait cela un peu trop catégorique. A une époque, Luna avait bien pris Tuxedo Kamen pour leur ennemi après tout, peut-être faisait-elle encore erreur. Bien sûr, la petite chatte noire était nettement plus intelligente que sa princesse, mais cette dernière était déterminée à ne plus suivre aveuglément ce qu'on lui disait.

Le lendemain, lorsque vint l'heure de déjeuner au collège, Bunny eut la surprise de voir Tuatha s'approcher d'elle pour demander si elle pouvait manger en sa compagnie.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un enthousiasme forcé. J'en serai très contente !

- Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? s'étonna tout de même Naru. Avant, tu voulais toujours manger seule…

La fille aux cheveux blancs eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Avant… je pensais que je n'étais au Japon que pour quelques semaines. Pas la peine de me faire des amies si c'est pour les quitter très vite. Mais ma sœur… elle a décidé qu'on allait s'installer définitivement ici. Elle a trouvé un travail dans une salle de jeu pour payer le loyer de notre appartement, et elle a été engagée par une agence de mannequins… Alors maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de rester à part.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle !

- Oui, excellente…

Un sourd aurait perçu le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais les filles décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention. A partir de ce jour, Tuatha se montra toujours juste assez ouverte pour discuter avec les autres, mais jamais assez pour se faire des amis parmi les élèves de la classe.

Deux jours plus tard, le professeur Sakurana rendait un devoir d'anglais assez bien réussi par une partie de la classe, mais que Bunny –Ô surprise –avait totalement raté. Même si elle considérait un huit comme une note parfaitement correcte dans une matière aussi difficile et ennuyante(1) elle était parfaitement consciente que sa mère ne serait pas du même avis. Comme toujours en cas de mauvaise note, elle décida de rentrer le plus tard possible et de passer le temps en allant jouer au Crown. Elle y trouva un Motoki en pleine conversation avec Maryam.

- C'est une de tes amies ? Elle est vraiment très jolie…

- Ici, elle détonne pas mal, soupira la jeune femme. Une rouquine au Japon… elle attire pas mal les regards. Elle devrait être plus prudente, ne pas sortir toute seule… Tiens ! Bonjour, mademoiselle, que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

Bunny la salua en souriant.

- Rien, je venais juste jouer un peu. De qui parliez-vous ?

- D'une amie de Maryam qui est partie il y a deux minutes, expliqua Motoki. Une jeune artiste, assez célèbre en Europe il paraît… Elle est très jolie et a l'air très gentille.

- Elle n'est quand même pas maigre, grommela Maryam avec humeur. Je croyais que les japonais aimait les filles super minces… Pourquoi tous les garçons s'intéressent autant à elle ? C'est insupportable.

Bunny songea une seconde qu'elle regrettait d'être arrivée trop tard pour croiser cette fille qui avait fait une si bonne impression à Motoki, puis cela lui sortit de la tête et elle alla jouer à Sailor V. Elle perdit quelques parties, puis Maryam, désœuvrée momentanément, vint discuter avec elle.

- Tu as l'air très forte à ce jeu, constata-t-elle avec surprise. Pourtant, il est assez compliqué… Je suis une passionnée de jeux vidéos, c'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose de ce genre.

- Oui, c'est un jeu unique, admit Bunny en pulvérisant un méchant.

- Dire que cette Sailor V existe vraiment… enfin, c'est ce que Motoki m'a dit. Il paraît qu'elle n'a plus été vue depuis l'arrivée de Sailor Moon et ses sbires… Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'elle s'est dit que Sailor Moon se charge de tout maintenant.

- Ou peut-être que Sailor Moon l'a tué… la concurrence entre héros peut être très dure.

Bunny se déconcentra un instant, et Sailor V mourut dans le jeu, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

- Sailor Moon ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle n'est pas un assassin !

- Elle a tué des monstres, elle a tué quatre généraux, la reine Béryl, la reine Métallia… même pour la bonne cause, un meurtre reste un meurtre.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles !

Maryam sourit, une lueur un peu triste dans le regard.

- La vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre, elle n'en est pas moins vraie. J'ai connu deux personnes… des héros eux aussi. Le premier était un petit garçon, il n'avait pas dix ans, et il est mort pour protéger quelqu'un. Il n'avait peur de rien, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient des risques.

- C'est triste… Mais on aurait jamais dû le laisser se battre !

- Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son destin. On ne lutte pas contre le destin. L'autre personne que je connais, c'est une fille, une super héroïne, très connue chez nous… Elle se bat de toutes ses forces, parce que c'est son destin, mais elle cherche un moyen d'échapper à ça. Elle me fait un peu pitié.

- Vous connaissez des gens avec des histoires vraiment tristes…

- Les gens tristes s'attirent. Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être déjà rentrée chez toi ?

- Il est déjà si tard ? Oh non, maman va être furieuse !

Furieuse était un faible mot. Hors d'elle et prête à mordre aurait été plus prêt de la réalité, d'autant plus que le professeur Sakurana avait pris la décision d'appeler la mère de Bunny pour l'informer directement des résultats catastrophiques de l'adolescente et lui conseiller une solution efficace.

- Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter une fille pareille ? Tu ne fais aucun effort, Bunny, j'en ai assez ! Ton professeur m'a conseillé un excellent cours particulier, et je t'y ai inscrite ! Le professeur est une anglaise, et on m'a assuré quelle obtenait de très bons résultats avec ses élèves, au bout de quelques semaines ils ont tous la moyenne ! Si malgré ça tu continues à ne pas travailler sérieusement, tu auras de sérieux ennuis, jeune fille !

-Mais maman…

- Pas de discussions ! Tu commences dès demain… Je te donnerai un plan, et gare à toi si j'apprends que tu n'y es pas allée.

Bunny était au comble du désespoir.

**§§§§§§§§§§ **

La mort dans l'âme, elle se rendit à son cours particulier le lendemain après les cours. Il y avait une ou deux filles de son collège, mais elle ne leur avait jamais trop parlé avant et était de trop mauvaise humeur pour changer ça. Attendant que le professeur arrive, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait aussi bien des collégiens que de jeunes adultes, le cours se déroulant selon le niveau et non l'âge. Tout le monde discutait tranquillement, et une fille s'était même installée au bureau du professeur pour discuter avec deux de ses amies. Ce fut seulement lorsque les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et que la troisième écrivit le thème de la leçon du jour que Bunny réalisa que c'était elle, le professeur. Elle n'était pourtant pas bien vieille, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, et était d'allure assez quelconque.

- Bonjour a tous, dit-elle dans un japonais atroce. Comme nous avons beaucoup de nouveaux ici, je me présente une nouvelle fois. Je suis Seasoul Mary, et je serai votre professeur dans ce cours particulier. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le thème d'aujourd'hui sera la nourriture, c'est pourquoi je vous ai amené quelques petites choses…

Elle sortit d'un sac des gâteaux, des fruits et plusieurs boissons qu'elle installa sur son bureau, et les élèves vinrent se servir, demandant chaque fois le nom de ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Lorsqu'au bout de deux heures elle repartit chez elle, Bunny avait décidé que s'était le meilleur cours d'anglais qu'elle avait jamais eu, et elle n'hésita pas à le dire à sa mère qui s'en trouva bien satisfaite.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§ **

(1) Je tiens à signaler que ça me fait mal au cœur d'écrire ça… moi, j'adore ça l'anglais… ça permet de lire encore plus de fics quand on est bon en anglais ! X3


	5. Halloween

Chapitre quatre : Halloween

On était à la fin du mois d'octobre, et les Tenshi ne faisaient toujours pas parler d'elles. Les Sailors commençaient à se dire qu'elles avaient dû tout simplement retourner chez elles, en Europe, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, mais Ami et, plus étonnant, Bunny, trouvaient cette hypothèse un peu trop simple. Elle restait convaincue que Tuatha était l'une des deux Tenshi qu'elles avaient affronté, et elle avait de très forts soupçons concernant Maryam. Chaque fois qu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux, ce qui arrivait aussi rarement que possible, la jeune femme lui répétait toutes sortes de choses atroces, visiblement persuadée que Sailor Moon, bien que combattant pour la justice, était d'une certaine façon une meurtrière. Bunny s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et espérait ne plus jamais avoir besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de justicière.

Heureusement, elle avait d'autres choses plus agréables dont se préoccuper. Grâce aux cours de mademoiselle Seasoul, elle progressait très vite en anglais, au point même de pouvoir aider Makoto et Minako lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Sa mère criait au miracle, de même que le professeur Sakurana qui la citait désormais en exemple.

-Vous voyez, dit-elle un jour à la classe. Si même mademoiselle Tsukino est capable de faire une rédaction en anglais et d'avoir la moyenne, c'est la preuve que n'importe lequel d'entre vous peut aussi y arriver sans problème. C'est une question de travail, pas de compétences naturelles !

Parallèlement à cela, elle filait le parfait amour avec Manoru, et ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu changer ce délicieux état de fait. Il était très attentionné, malgré le travail qu'il avait maintenant qu'il était à l'université, et il s'efforçait de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle. Par ailleurs, il ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure par les menaces des Tenshi, ce qui rassurait Bunny quant à la dangerosité de leurs adversaires. Si elles avaient représenté un véritable péril, il les aurait pris bien plus au sérieux.

Arriva Halloween. Les cinq Sailors décidèrent de faire la fête ensemble, au temple de Rei qui avait été élu en raison de son atmosphère mystérieuse, malgré les protestations de la prêtresse qui trouvait cela assez inconvenant. Elle se laissa finalement décider, rien que pour ne plus entendre les plaintes de Bunny qui gémissait qu'elles n'avaient aucun autre endroit où aller, qu'il faudrait annuler tout ce qu'elles avaient prévu… Bunny avait une voix perçante et pouvait se montrer persuasive.

Le trente et un octobre, elles se retrouvèrent donc chez Rei. Bunny, originale comme ce ne devrait pas être permis, s'était déguisée en sorcière en mettant une grande robe noire et en se dessinant une verrue sur le nez, ce qui amusait beaucoup Manoru qui l'accompagnait, vêtu lui en Tuxedo Kamen.(1) Makoto s'était fait elle-même un magnifique costume de zombie en état de décomposition avancé, Ami était en infirmière couverte de sang, Rei était vêtue en pirate tandis que Minako s'était amusée à reproduire le costume d'une des Tenshi.

- J'imagine que tu trouves ça très drôle, soupira Rei. C'est d'un goût douteux.

- Elles sont parties de toute façon… et puis, elles n'étaient vraiment pas rassurantes ces deux filles. Avec toutes leurs sales bestioles…

- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt sympa, dit Makoto en souriant. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé… et c'est plus original que certaines.

Bunny lui tira consciencieusement la langue.

La soirée commença tranquillement, tous se gavant de bonbons et plaisantant, puis à mesure que la nuit avançait, ils commencèrent à se raconter des histoires morbides. La conteuse la plus douée était sans conteste Rei qui était d'un calme imperturbable tandis qu'elle décrivait les souffrances de pauvres idiots qui avaient déclenché la colère d'esprits terrifiants, tandis que Bunny pleurait de peur et se réfugiait dans les bras d'un Manoru tout à fait compatissant.

Minuit sonna, et Minako proposa de varier un peu leurs occupations.

-Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ?

-Un jeu de cache-cache, dehors… ça ne vous tenterait pas ?

-Mon temple n'est pas un terrain de jeu…

-Allez, sois chic ! Je suis sûre que ça serait très amusant ! Et de toutes façons si tu racontes encore une seule histoire, Bunny va nous tomber dans les pommes…

-Même pas vrai !

Makoto prit un air horrifié.

-Bunny, derrière ton épaule ! Il… Il y a…

-Quoi, quoi ? Il y a un monstre ? Un fantôme ?

Les filles et Manoru éclatèrent de rire. Bunny était si facile à manipuler par moments…

L'idée de jeu de Minako fut acceptée, et ils sortirent tous. Etant le seul garçon du groupe, Manoru fut désigné volontaire pour chercher les autres. Les filles se dispersèrent sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de commencer à compter.

Très vite, Bunny songea que jouer dehors au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas une idée aussi sympathique qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord cru. Au moindre son elle sursautait, repensant à toutes les histoires que Rei avait pu leur raconter. Et si elle dérangeait un esprit ? Et si elle perturbait le repos d'un mort ? Elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à esquiver les pots de fleurs qui tombaient du ciel et à éviter de passer sous les échelles. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû autant insister pour venir au temple. Ils auraient pu s'arranger avec Motoki pour aller à la salle de jeu. Ah, mais Rei avait raconté cette histoire à propos de ce jeu maudit qui aspirait les esprits de tous ceux qui y jouaient… Finalement, ça non plus, ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'aimait pas tellement Halloween…

Un cri la rappela à des réalités plus concrètes. C'était la voix de Manoru. Paniquée, Bunny repartit en courant vers le bâtiment principal et découvrit qu'en plus de son petit ami, il y avait là les deux Tenshi, plus une troisième femme qui devait être leur alliée.

-Tiens, mais voilà notre petite guerrière en civile, s'amusa Tenshi Snake. On dirait que tu arrives un peu trop tard, ma jolie.

La grande jeune femme tenait Manoru sous contrôle et avait une main sous sa gorge. Bunny n'aurait juré de rien, mais elle trouvait que les longs ongles de la Tenshi avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant, peut-être à cause de leur couleur et parce qu'ils étaient si pointus… Elle n'osa rien faire, pas même se transformer, de crainte que cette fille ne fasse du mal à Manoru, et elle se sentit soulagée lorsque ses amies arrivèrent, déjà transformées.

-Encore vous ! siffla Venus. Dire que nous pensions être tranquilles !

-Ne rêve pas, répondit Spider sur le même ton. Tant que notre vengeance ne sera pas accomplie, vous ne serez jamais débarrassées de nous. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire… vous éliminer n'est qu'une étape.

-Une étape avant quoi ?

-Une étape avant le reste, trancha Snake. Nous n'avons rien à vous dire… vous serez mortes lorsque le reste arrivera.

-Relâchez Manoru ! supplia Bunny. Il ne vous a rien fait !

-Il s'appelle Manoru maintenant ? s'étonna la troisième Tenshi. C'est un joli nom… Bien plus joli qu'Endymion je trouve.

-Tais-toi, Tenshi Sardine !(2) Ce genre de commentaire est parfaitement déplacé !

Sardine rougit de confusion et ne répondit pas.

-Bien, ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyions, mais… le petit prince a rendez-vous avec une rose !

Les Tenshi disparurent à ces mots, emportant Manoru avec elles. Bunny resta pétrifiée. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle refusait que ce soit autre chose qu'un horrible cauchemar, parce que sinon, cela signifiait que son bien-aimé avait été une nouvelle fois enlevé par leurs ennemis, et que cette fois il n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Jupiter posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Mars. Je te jure qu'on va le retrouver… On ne leur laissera pas le temps de leur faire du mal !

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve… Laissant couler ses larmes, Bunny s'effondra sous le regard terrifié de ses amies.

Pour Halloween elles avaient voulu jouer à se faire peur, mais quelqu'un avait pris ce jeu un peu trop au sérieux.

* * *

(1)et les deux grands gagnants du concours d'originalité sont…

(2)Désolée pour le nom… original de cette Tenshi, c'est une très longue histoire. En résumé, je voulais un nom de poisson…


End file.
